Le bilan
by Elinordreams
Summary: Quand Tonks pousse Remus dans ses retranchements pour lui faire avouer son amour ça donne ça.


-Et si on faisait le bilan? demanda Nymphadora en s'asseyant en face de Remus dans la bibliothèque des Blacks.

Remus lui lança un regard surpris au-dessus de son livre.

-Que veux-tu dire? lui lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Tonks soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-On donne chacun notre opinion et on fait le bilan, s'entêta-t-elle.

Remus ne voulut pas répondre et se replongea dans son livre avant que celui-ci ne vole jusqu'à la fenêtre

-Nymphadora! grogne Remus.

-S'il te plait! supplia-t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer dans ce jeu, c'est une dispute assurée, finit Remus tout en se levant du fauteuil.

Il quitta la pièce.

Le soir venu alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux entrains de boire une tasse de thé, Nymphadora lui dit :

-Je crois que tu as peur de ce bilan, tu sais pourquoi parce que tu sais que tu as tort.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

-D'accord on le fait, vas-y commence vu que tu y tiens temps.

Tonks sourit d'un air vainqueur et commença :

-Bon...ok...je pense que tu es un froussard, parce que tu me repousse mais tu ne donnes pas de véritables raisons qui me ferait abandonner.

-Je m'en doutais...Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne peux pas, je suis pauvre...

-Je m'en fige.

-...Vieux...

-On apprend plus aux côtés d'homme plus mûrs.

-...Dangereux, finit-il avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

-ça c'est mon problème.

Remus la regarda et se demanda si elle allait encore longtemps le torturer sur ça.

-Tu ne m'as pas donné une seule raison pour que j'abandonne.

-Laquelle? demanda le loup-garou perplexe.

-Que tu ne m'aime pas, finit-elle avant de se lever et de l'embrasser sur la joue en lui disant bonne nuit.

Remus resta là dans ses pensées un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Une semaine après cette discussion, Nymphadora gagna la bibliothèque, pour essayer de faire réfléchir Remus.

Elle le regarda lire puis se mit à côté de lui. Après un moment de silence elle commença :

-Déteste moi, lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle vit Remus relever vivement la tête et porter son regard sur elle.

-Pardon? demanda-t-il un peu déboussolé.

-Si tu ne m'aime pas, déteste moi, répéta-t-elle avec un petit sourire victorieux.

Il ne savait quoi dire et elle le voyait bien.

-Non, répondit l'homme.

-Et c'est tout? Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer?

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer je ne te détesterais pas. Mais enfin Nymphadora tu te rends compte de la bêtise de tes propos? S'énerva Remus.

-Pas vraiment, à vrais dire, j'essaye de te comprendre, dit-elle d'un ton songeur.

L'homme soupira et se remit à sa lecture jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un poids sur ses genoux, il leva son livre et vit la tête de Tonks sur ses genoux, les yeux fermés. Elle semblait dormir.

Remus émit un son de bien-être et reprit sa lecture, tout en caressant les cheveux de la métamorphomage.

Cela faisait 2semaines que Nymphadora lui posait des questions stupides auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre, mais celle qui lui fit le plus mal n'était pas arrivé.

Il rentra de mission et alla vers la cuisine pour manger un peu, Tonks lui avait préparé à manger et elle l'attendait.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, elle le regarda d'un air songeur.

-Je pars, je ne t'aime pas, je te déteste, tu n'es plus rien pour moi, tu ne me manqueras pas.

Elle avait dit ça naturellement, Remus avala de travers et là regarda tristement.

-Ça ne te fais rien je suppose? Continua la jeune femme.

-C'est ça ton bilan? lui demanda-t-il en évitant soigneusement son regard et sentant une douleur d'un poignard qui s'enfonçait dans son cœur.

-Non ça c'est ce que j'aimerais te dire, l'inverse, mais j'aimerais que ça soit toi qui me le dise. Parce que je pense mériter ton amour et que surtout tu mérites d'être aimé que ce soit par moi ou par quelqu'un d'autre. Même si je reconnais que je préférais que tu m'aime moi.

Puis elle se leva et partie à l'étage en passant devant lui, elle l'embrassa.

Remus passa une main lasse sur son visage, elle veut me rendre fou pensa-t-il. Il décida de répondre, il monta à l'étage et la vit accoudée à la fenêtre ouverte.

-Je reste, je t'aime, je t'adore, tu es tout pour moi, tu me manque rien que là.

Il avait dit ça très vite et il déglutit difficilement.

La jeune femme se retourna sur lui, et lui offrit un magnifique sourire, elle lui sauta dans les bras. L'homme perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long sur le lit en entrainant la jeune femme dans son sillage.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, jusqu'à ce que Remus comprenne enfin. Il stoppa le baiser et fit passer Nymphadora sous lui, avec un regard de vainqueur, il lui dit :

-Tu voulais me faire réagir hein? Tu savais que je t'aimais, tu le savais mais comme tu savais que je ne dirais rien et que je ne montrerais rien ,tu as essayé de m'atteindre en me posant ces stupides questions.

Tonks hocha la tête.

-On peut le faire le bilan maintenant : tu m'aime et je t'aime.

-Que fais-tu du reste? demanda inquiète la jeune femme.

-Je les mets de côté.

Et ils s'embrassèrent.

Pour finir il n'est pas si difficile de faire le bilan d'une histoire, il faut que les deux y mettes du sien, et ne cache rien.

Ou alors que l'un deux pose des questions stupides, si l'autre ne répond pas soyez sûr qu'il cache quelque chose d'important pour la fin du bilan.


End file.
